The Amazing Race Indonesia 2: The Ultimate Showdown
The Amazing Race Indonesia 2: The Ultimate Showdown is an Indonesian Fantasy Game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Thirteen teams from all around Indonesia and world will race around the world. It premiered on December 9, 2012 on TAR Indonesia Fans Forum. Production Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes dating transgender, famous Indonesian Badminton Players, jazz musicians from Poland, America's Next Top Models contestants and several dating/married couple and sibblings. The cast includes 2 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. # "You're Supposed To Be The Prey Of Tollywood's Paparazzi (Hyderabad, India)" - Lana # "Ninja in Disguise (Everest, Nepal)" - Allison # "It Will Be Never Ending Biscuit History (Ashgabat, Turkmenistan)" - Ricci # "Their Alliance Will Kill Each Other After They Kill All of Us (Batumi, Georgia)" - Jo # "If They're Cannibal, I Want To Join Them (Dakar, Senegal)" - Max # "This is Funnier Than April Fool's Joke (Praia, Cape Verde)" - Milo # "Together We Can Be Trouble Square Team! (Gdansk, Poland)" - Sophie # "Sounds Like a Fashion Week (Liverpool, England)" - Jo # "Just Let Ourselves Slide Around (Montreal, Canada)" - Max # "This Panda Can Do KungFu (Chengdu, China)" - Ricci # "You Are Patient Enough to be My Boyfriend (Luang Prabang, Laos)" - Lana # "This is For My Kids (Tomohon, Indonesia)" - Adrian Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass won by Julio & Ricci *'Leg 2' - One Way Pass won by Adrian & Milo *'Leg 3' - Opportunity to give ONE team a "Marked For Elimination" penalty on the following leg won by Allison & Sophie *'Leg 4' - Salvage Pass won by Adrian & Milo *'Leg 5' - Extra Cash $30 won by Brent & Lana *'Leg 6' - Intersection Priority and trip for two to Maldives won by Jo & Joseph *'Leg 7' - Opportunity to steal any teams money won by Brent and Lana *'Leg 8' - Opportunity to give one team a Speed Bump on the following leg won by Brent and Lana *'Leg 9' - VIP Pass won by Julio and Ricci *'Leg 10' - Extra Cash $30 won by Julio and Ricci *'Leg 11' - Trip for two to Bora-Bora won by Julio and Ricci *'Leg 12' - One Million Dollars won by Adrian and Milo Route Map Complete route map of the 2nd season of The Amazing Race Indonesia. Countries and places for each legs will be explained below Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' India) *Bogor Presidential Palace, West Java, Indonesia (Starting Line) * Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) *Hyderabad (Charminar) *Hyderabad (Laad Bazaar) *Hyderabad (Ramoji Film City) *Hyderabad (Birla Mandir) *Hyderabad (Golkonda Fort) In this Roadblock, teams must now participate in a Tollywood movie production. One team member must perform a scene of Tollywood movie including the dance. They must successfully recite all script that written in Telugu language and perform the dance routine in order to receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams must put all puzzle pieces together into a perfect picture. Once they get the picture, they must figure out what city is their first destination and use that city to unlock their treasure box. Then, teams will get their belongings, car key and their first clue inside that box. Anyway, only the first six team will make into the first flight to the first destination. The rest, will be on the second flight that arrive 1 hour later than the first flight. *At Laad Bazaar teams must take 2 boxes of bangles and using a marked auto rickshaw, teams must drive to the congested streets of Hyderabad and deliver those boxes to an addressed that assigned on each box. 'Leg 2 (India '→''' Nepal) *Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Kathmandu (Vaisha Dev) *Kathmandu (Boudhanath) *Everest (Namcha Bazaar) *Everest (Mount Everest Base Camp) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between WASH OUT or FIGURE OUT. In WASH OUT teams must make their way to this neighborhood area and find a marked house. Once they found it, they must help to wash all windows on this house as clean as possible. When teams finish their work and the house owners are satisfied with their work, they'll receive their next clue. In FIGURE OUT teams must make their way to this nearby temple. Once here, they must found this prayer flags area. Prayer flags are used to bless the surrounding countryside and for other purposes. They are also believed to have originated with Bon, which predated Buddhism in Tibet. Teams must figure out what are these prayer flags say. If they can figure it out correctly, the priest will hand over their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member must choose one painting. Then he/she must go inside this painting store and find a painting that match with their chosen painting. When they think they have the match, they can run to the store owner and show the painting. If they get it correct, they can exchange their painting with their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Boudhanath teams, must write their pray on a provided paper before they can receive their next clue. *At Mount Everest Base Camp, teams must make and prepare a tent for them to stay for tonight. Once they successfully build their tent and their judge approves their work, teams can make their way on foot to the next Pit Stop. 'Leg 3 (Nepal '→''' Turkmenistan) *Kathmandu (Kathmandu General Post Office) *Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Ashgabat, Turkmenistan (Ashgabat International Airport) *Ashgabat (Alem Cultural and Entertainment Center) *Ashgabat (Ashgabat Exhibition Center) *Ashgabat (Independence and Peace Monument) *Ashgabat (Gypjak Mosque) In this Roadblock, one team member must join in a group of Turkmen Dancer. Team member will be practicing a routine along with their group. Once they think they can memorize all the routines, they must perform their dance in front of the judges. If their judges satisfy with their dance, they will receive their next clue! In this leg's Detour teams must choose between SWEET TREAT or OLD DESIGN. In SWEET TREAT teams must make their way to a Russian Market. Once there, teams must find a marked cookies stall. There they must help the vendors to stack 500 cookies into a proper shape. Once they successfully stack all cookies, the vendor will hand over their next clue. In OLD DESIGN teams must make their way to Turkmenistan Carpet Museum. They must then enter world’s carpet gallery and search for 5 carpets from 5 different countries. Once they think they can locate all 5 carpets correctly, they can run to the inspector that will hand over their next clue! '''Additional Task *At Kathmandu General Post Office, teams must find a letter from Phil. After they find it, they must show the letter to the head of post office in order to receive their next clue. *At Alem Cultural and Entertainment Center, teams must ride the Ferris Wheel to receive their next clue. However, only 8 gondolas (over 24 gondolas) have an actual clue to follow. If teams pick the wrong gondola, they have to do the full 10-minute rotation before picking a new gondola. 'Leg 4 (Turkmenistan '→''' Georgia) *Ashgabat, Turkmenistan (Ashgabat International Airport) to Tbilisi, Georgia (Tbilisi International Airport) *Tbilisi (Abanotubani) *Tbilisi (Tbilisi Train Station) to Batumi (Batumi Train Station) *Batumi (Batumi Piazza Square/Alphabetic Tower) *Batumi (White Restaurant) *Batumi (Port of Batumi) *Batumi (The Statue of Love) In this Speed Bump, Jo and Joseph must make their way on foot to Public Sulfur Bath. They must perform a sulfur bath along with massage to receive their next clue. Though this task seems easy and fun, Jo and Joseph still need to catch up with other teams, hoping they can overcome their time. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between NAME IT or SPELL IT. In NAME IT teams must make their way to Batumi Piazza Square and find 6 vendors that sell Georgian stamps. Teams must collect 6 different stamps with 6 different pictures from those vendors. In order to collect the stamps, teams must know all 6 persons figured on each stamps. Teams will not get the stamp if they can’t name the person that figured on a stamp. After teams successfully collect 6 stamps, they can exchange it with their next clue. In SPELL IT teams must make their way to Alphabetic Tower. All teams will be provided with an empty Georgian QWERTY board. Teams must fill the missing letters from the bard by looking at the tower. If teams can fill all the board correctly, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must choose one boat and paddle their boat to their next clue. However, there will be only one team that will claim the clue. Along the way, team can sink another team’s boat by throw a bucket of water on their boat. Once team’s boat sinks, they can’t continue their ride. They must go back to the shore and will receive their next clue after few minutes. '''Additional Task *Before teams leaving the Pit Start, they have to participate in the Must Vote U-Turn. All teams MUST nominate ONE team that they want to U-Turn. Team(s) with the most votes will have to do both side of the detours on this leg. 'Leg 5 (Georgia '→''' Senegal) *Batumi (Batumi Train Station) to Tbilisi (Tbilisi Train Station) *Tbilisi, Georgia (Tbilisi International Airport) to Dakar, Senegal (Léopold Sédar Senghor International Airport) *Dakar (The African Renaissance Monument) *Kayar (Baobab Forest) *Kayar (Kayar Fishing Village) *Dakar (Lac Rose) The elusive Kudu antelope has always been hard for the Afrikaans people of West Africa to hunt, and in this roadblock teams must participate in an odd way of mocking the creature, by spitting its dung. In this leg's Roadblock teams must collect a small piece of dung and using only their energy, must spit it past the 5 meter mark. Once teams have spat a piece of dung past the 5 meter mark they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between ART WORK or HARD WORK. In ART WORK teams must make their way to nearby boat factory. Once there, they must paint and decorate fisherman’s fishing boat in order to receive their next clue. In HARD WORK teams must make their way on foot to a marked stall on Kayar Fishing Village. Then they must deliver 6 crates of fish to a designated area. Once there, they must separate each fish by its species. Once they get all 6 fishes correct, they’ll receive their next clue. 'Leg 6 (Senegal '→ Cape Verde) *Dakar, Senegal (Léopold Sédar Senghor International Airport) to Praia, Cape Verde (Praia International Airport) *Praia (Praia Do Taraffal) *Praia (Hotel De Tarrafal) *Cidade Valha (Pelourinho) *Cidade Velha (Fortaleza Real de San Felipe) In this race's one and only Fast Forward, teams must dive the Atlantic Ocean for one treasure chest containing their Fast Forward award. First, teams must follow their instructor and learn how to scuba diving in a swimming pool inside Hotel Tarrafal. After their instructor thinks they’re ready, a boat will take them to the middle of ocean and they can start diving and searching for a correct treasure chest. When they think they found the correct treasure chest, they can bring it to their boat, open it ad claim the Fast Forward award. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between HUTS or NETS. In HUTS, teams must make their way to the local building site and help the locals construct the frame of a hut using the tools available. Once teams think their frame is secure the construction worker will hand teams their next clue. In NETS, teams must make their way to the fishing nets and pull in a large fishing net with no help. Once teams pull the net out of the water they must collect all the fish, place them into a bucket and bring them to the local market where teams will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must help the local children by creating a soccer ball with only the materials provided. If the kids approve of the ball, they will give teams their next clue. The materials are: Newspaper, Branches, Plastic Bag, Silk, Dental Floss, Cables, Blanket, Leaves, Cow Dung, Bubble Wrap, Sheets, Blanket, Sticky Tape, Cheese, Dirt, Cables, Cowhide 'Leg 7 (Cape Verde '→ Poland) *Praia, Cape Verde (Praia International Airport) to Gdansk, Poland (Gdańsk Lech Wałęsa Airport) *Sopot (Krzywy Domek) **Sopot (Grand Hotel) or Sopot (Kolibki Adventure Park) *Frombork (Frombork Cathedral) *Frombork (Vistula Lagoon) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between ROOM SERVICE or CRAZY RIDE. In ROOM SERVICE intersected teams must drive themselves to Grand Hotel. Once there they must dressed as a bellboy and they’ll get a list of 12 important guests in this hotel and they needs. Teams must fulfill all their guests’ needs and give their best service for all guests in order to receive their next clue. In CRAZY RIDE intersected team must drive themselves to Kolibki Adventure Park and find these groups of Extreme Bicycle Riders. They must then choose an instructor that will teach them few basic steps about the bicycle race. Then intersected teams must complete 12 laps (6 laps for each team) in certain time to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must recreate a solar system model, using only tools and materials provided. They must also predict each planets distance to sun on their model. When they think they have finished their work, they may ask (a guy who dressed like) Nicolaus Coppernicus in order to receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Frombork Cathedral, teams must find a guy dressed like Nicholas Coppernicus, tell his name and they will receive their next clue 'Leg 8 (Poland '→''' England) *Gdansk, Poland to Liverpool, England *Liverpool (The Casbah Coffee) **Liverpool (Melwood) *Liverpool (Albert Docks) *Liverpool (The Beatles Story) In this Speed Bump, Max & Caroline must make their way on foot to Melwood. This place is a home to Liverpool Football Club's training ground. Max & Caroline will be a football player and they must score at least 8 goals. When they successfully done their task, they may continue racing. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between MIX AND MATCH or REMIX AND PLAY. In MIX AND MATCH teams must make their way on foot to nearby music store. Using 8 pieces of puzzle, they must find 8 correct The Beatles cover album and bring them to the store’s owner. When they have all 8 correct covers, they’ll receive their next clue. In REMIX AND PLAY teams must make their way to this nearby park and they’ll meet 8 people, play 8 different Beatles song with only an instrument. They must guess correctly all 8 songs and they must give the correct answer to Park Guard in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must find travel around the city and find 5 correct Lambananas. First, they’ll be given a map. Using that map, they must find 5 correct Lambananas along with clues. Each Lambananas will contain a clue that will reveal their Pit Stop. '''Additional Task *At The Casbah Coffee teams must say a “magic word” in order to receive a clue. The magic word was "Please, Please Me" which is the name of one of Beatles Album's *At Albert Docks, after arriving in the docks by rail, teams must find The Yellow Duck Marine. Once they found it, they must take a ride for 15 minutes and receive their next clue. 'Leg 9 (England '→''' Canada) *Liverpool England, to Montreal, Canada *Montreal (Boivin-Hasting Mapple Store) **Montreal (Bell Center) *Montreal (Bank of Montreal) *Montreal (Mount Royal Park) *Montreal (Théâtre Saint-Denis) *Montreal (Montreal Biosphèr) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between BANDYING AROUND or SKATING IN CIRCLES. In BANDYING AROUND teams must make their way to Bell Center, the most famous Hockey Arena in Montreal. Once here, teams must go to Arena 1 and score goals as much as they can in pre-determined time. If they successfully beat their opponent, they’ll receive their next clue. In SKATING IN CIRCLES teams must make their way to Bell Center and go to Arena 2. Teams must complete 20 laps around the arena in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Speed Bump, Adrian and Milo must participate in one of the biggest festival that held every year in Montreal, Just For Laughs. Adrian and Milo must make their way to nearby stage and they must perform a stand-up comedy. If they successfully satisfy and entertain all the audiences, they’ll receive their next clue. But if the audience feels not satisfy and feel bored with them, they have to make another script/comedy. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must make their way to Théâtre Saint-Denis and participate in Just For Laugh Festival. One team member must produce a short trailer of Parody. Parody is a comedic remake of a show/movie. Once done, they must present their work in front of judges and audiences. If they successfully blow all the judges and audience, they’ll receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Boivin-Hasting Mapple Store teams must now learn how to make a maple syrup. First, the store owner will give them a demonstration on how to make the syrup. Then, using the tool provided, they must make their own maple syrup before they can receive their next clue and a Travelocity roaming gnome. *At Mount Royal Park, teams must searc for Just For Laughs mascot and take a photo with it in order to receive their next clue 'Leg 10 (Canada '→''' China) *Montreal, Canada to Chengdu, Sichuan Province, China *Chengdu (Hualongxi Old Town) *Chengdu (Chengdu Panda Research Base of Giant Panda Breeding) *Chengdu (Chunxi Road) *Chengdu (Sichuan Science and Technology Museum) In this leg's Roadblock one team member must collect enough bamboos from the storehouse using a cart. Team member must load their cart with bamboos and deliver them to Panda cage. There they must unload all bamboos, feed the pandas and they may receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between HOT POT or TEA POT. In Hot Pot, teams travel to the Hot Pot Restaurant. Then, teams will have to eat a family-sized serving of meat, cocoa and lettuce, which has been dipped in Sichuan's famous fiery Hot Pot soup. In addition, they will have to eat a side serving of diced red peppers. Finally, they would have to find a Face-Changer to receive their next clue. In Tea Pot, teams will travel to a historic part of the area and then, with the assistance of two tea masters, they must use ancient tea pots to properly pour tea into 7 teacups per team member. The tea pots have long spouts and are fairly difficult to use. '''Additional Task *At Hualongxi Old Town teams must make 3 lanterns and choose 3 eliminated teams and put their photos on their lanterns. Then they must hang all their lanterns on the bridge in order to receive their next clue. 'Leg 11 (China '→''' Laos) *Chengdu, Sichuan Province, China to Luang Prabang, Laos *Luang Prabang (Wat Sen) *Luang Prabang (Plain of Jars) *Luang Prabang (Ruins of Phia Wat) *Luang Prabang (Wat Xieng Thong) *Luang Prabang (Haw Pha Bang) In this leg's Speed Bump, Brent & Lana must join the monks in Alms Ceremony. Brent & Lana must follow the monks and collect all rice from people around the area. Once they collect enough rice, they may continue racing. In this leg's Roadblock one team member must search their next clue hidden inside one of 500 jars that spread along this area. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between Fresh Food or Rare Wood. In FRESH FOOD teams must make their way to Hmong Market and find this marked stall. teams will be given a Laotian cuisine and they have to purchase enough food items as the ingredients to make that food. Then teams must deliver all the ingredients to a marked address and they’ll receive their next clue. In Rare Wood, teams will have to make their way to the Navang Craft Center, and teams must make the current combination of crafts made out of rare Fujian Cypress Wood in order to receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Wat Xieng Thong teams will receive a scroll from a monk and they must solve it in order to know their Pit Stop location 'Leg 12 (Laos '→''' Indonesia) *Luang Prabang, Laos to Vientiane, Laos *Vientiane (Pha Tat Luang) *Vientiane (Buddha Park) *Vientiane, Laos to Manado, Indonesia *Manado (Christ Blessing Statue) *Tomohon (Lokon Resort) *Tomohon (Bukit Doa Amphiteatre) *Tomohon (Lokon Mountain) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between Free Drink or Free Delivery. In FREE DRINK teams must make their way outside the temple and find this holy water area. Teams must find and serve all 20 monks with holy water in order to receive their next clue. In FREE DELIVERY teams must make their way outside the temple and grab four baskets of vegetables. Then they must deliver it across the river using basket boats. Once they deliver all vegetables they will receive fruits and they must deliver it back to the market in order to exchange it with their next clue. The town of Tomohon hosts the annual Tomohon International Flower Festival, and this time teams will have to participate in this festival. In this leg's Roadblock teams will be given each a float. Then, one team member has to decorate the float with flowers and 5 things that they have encountered during the race. It could be anything and each team must have 5 different items. If the judge thinks that the float is good, she will give the next clue. '''Additional Task *At Buddha Park teams will meet a Laotian painter that will reveal their final destination city *At Christ Blessing Statue, teams must join a musical parade called “Musik Tiup Bambu”! Teams will be taught how to play the music instrument, then they must parade around the city with the group and they’ll receive their next clue when they finish it! *At Bukit Doa Amphiteatre teams must now remember all greeters and how they greet teams at every pit stop that they’ve been. They must also relate them to things that happen on certain leg. When they complete and put all this puzzle together, they will receive their next clue.